Of 6 year olds and watermellon!
by kikyohater920alltheway
Summary: Toshiro get's a nasty bump on the head! Now, thinking he's a 6 year old, he makes Momo's life and the rest of the sereite's life miserable. What will it be like to have the little prankster back in her life? HUMOR GARANTEED! Hitsu/Hina...? we'll see.
1. lets play throw a pot off the balcony!

1Reviews appreciated! Hope it's funny enough :P

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

Hitsugaya couldn't take it. All morning the only sounds he could hear were_ CRASH, BANG_ and the occasional laugh. HE COULDN'T TAKE IT! His ears were going to burst! The sounds whirled in his head. Crash,bang, boom. Crash,bang,boom. CRASH BANG BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"THAT'S IT!" hitsugaya roared " MATSUMOTO!!!!! IS THERE SUCH A THING AS PEACE AND QUIET WITH YOU!?"

The crashing didn't stop.

Hitsugaya was getting a major migraine. How the hell was he supposed to do paper work with such _RACKET!?_

Stomping from his desk to the door he opened it up and inhaled sharply.

"What...the...hell..."

Dirt. Everywhere. All over.

Trying to step over the dirt and broken pieces of pottery Toshiro was speechless.

' _What the hell has Matsumoto been doing?"_

"TAICHOU!"

Was the matusumoto? She sounded alarmed. Looking up to the balcony above he suddenly fell back. Tasting dirt and possibly a worm Hitsugaya went unconscious.

**0.0.o.About 1 hour later! o.o.o**

"Hitsugaya taichou...?" A hand went to his forehead. Where was he...?

"Shiro-chan...?"

Was that Hinamori? What had happened to him? Wasn't she supposed to be at that school...?

Opening his eyes slowly, Toshiro was met with 6 pairs of eyes. Alarmed he sat up quickly.

"Shiro-chan!!" he felt a strong pair of arms engulf him. What the hell was going on here? Who the hell was hugging him? Wait... is that...?

"Bed wetter?"

Immediately Momo let go. She was NOT a BED WETTER!

Toshiro looked around and started to panic. Needles...

Everywhere.

Medicine all over the place.

Hard, uncomfortable bed...

No way.

He was in a doctors office.

A shrill cry could be heard all over soul society. Toshiro jumped up from the bed and sprang for the door. Lunging out, he ran down the hallway screaming like a maniac. "IT'S A DOCTORS OFFICE, I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!! BED WETTER I BLAME YOU!!!!!!!" Finding the nearest door Toshiro flung it open. Kenpachi Zaraki looked at Toshiro with a brow raised. Kenpachi grunted his name.

Toshiro screamed and flew out of the room. Where was he? Who were all these freaks???? AND HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW WHO HE WAS!??

Screaming still Toshiro kept running. Where was the exit!? Turning a corner he smacked right into a wall and fell down. Whimpering a bit Toshiro pouted.

And started to sniffle.

Tears threatened to fall. Being stubborn Toshiro crossed his arms and refused to let them fall. What would bed wetter think...?

"Shiro-chan...?" Momo was scared as she neared him. What was wrong with him?

"Bed wetter..." Toshiro whined. " Why am I in a doctors office!? I DON'T WANNA NEEDLE!" frustrated Toshiro turned his head and refused to look at Momo.

Momo eye's widened. How serious was this bump on the head!?

Suddenly Unohana came past Hinamori and bent over to face Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan...?" Unohana asked kindly. "Would you please come back with me so I can check up on you?"

Toshiro wouldn't fall for the fake kindness. Doctor's were cruel people. Jumping up he tried to make a run for it.

But it was hopeless.

"HEY LEMME GO!!! LEMME GO YOU SICKO!" Toshiro squirmed. God this woman was STRONG!

"Er, Unohana-taichou?" Momo was shocked. Unohana had Toshiro slung over her shoulder like a sac of flower!

"It seems that bump on the head is a bit more serious then we thought." Unohana said thoughtfully. "He thinks he's the boy he used to be in rukongai."

Momo stopped walking.

"**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**

When they got back Unohana dropped Toshiro back on the bed. Toshiro huffed and crossed his arms looking away from Unohana.

Matsumoto only looked at her taichou with her eye's wide. Since when was Toshiro so...Childish?

"It seems Toshiro's mind has gone back in time. He thinks he's a 6 year old."

Matsumoto gasped. Momo looked worried. "What did you DO Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto started to stutter. "W-well me and Kira were-were-were... dropping plants over the balcony for fun!" Matsumoto started to wail. " I didn't think Taichou would come out of his office!!! he's usually so into his paperwork and- and!!" Matsumoto started to sob.

"OH TAICHOU!" Matsumoto grabbed Toshiro and started crushing him in a hug.

"LEMME GO YOU MORON!" Toshiro screamed. Matsumoto let go and sniffed.

Momo looked at Unohana worriedly. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I will give him a pill we use for people who have concussions." She gave Hitsugaya the pill. Grudgingly Hitsugaya took it. He just wanted to get out of here.

"I need some WATER!" Toshiro demanded. Momo sighed and poured him a cup.

"Here Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya snatched it and gulped down the pill.

"He should be back to normal in about two weeks."

Matsumoto and Momo gasped.

"Two weeks!? But that's so far away!"

"You'll just have to take over for Hitsugaya-taichou until then, Matsumoto." Unohana replied.

Matsumoto whimpered.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, will you take care of Shiro till then?"

Momo blushed and nodded.

"Good." " Now if you'll excuse me..." Unohana left the room. " Oh Zaraki-Taichou?"

**End of chapter 1!**

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Lets talk about bulimics

It seems I got reviews then I thought! Thanks!

Hope its funny enough.

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

"Toshiro...your so heavy...!" Hinamori gasped. How much did Shiro eat? Were elephants on his eating schedule? _'god'_

"Shut up, moron bed wetter. I'm tired." Shiro yawned. "and your back isn't exactly comfortable! NOW MOVE HORSE! MOVE." Hinamori groaned and tried to move faster. "HIYA! HIYA! Come on fatso, I don't have all day!"

Hinamori groaned some more. "Shiro chan!" she panted " It's not nice to call girls fat! If you do, that girl might go...bulimic or something!!"

This got Shrio curious. "Belemic? What in the hell is that?"

"Bulimic." Hinamori corrected. _"Oh God." _Hinamori thought. "_we're almost there."_

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's..." Hinamorio hesitated. Would a six year old understand?

" It makes girls..."

Shiro was getting impatient. " Come on_ fatso_ bed wetter!!!! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Hinamori winced " Well, girl's eat their food...and then barf it up after..."

Shiro froze. Suddenly he slipped off Momo's back. Hinamori turned around, and her eye's widened. She had a bad feeling about this. Shiro had a big, smug smile on his face. The kind that should make you truly, truly scared shitless.

"Are you...**bulimic**, bed wetter?"

Hinamori gasped.

" IT'S TRUE!" Shiro yelled. "I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!"

"NO!!!!" Hinamori shrieked. "I AM NOT BULIMIC!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

but Shiro was already on the nearest roof top.

" HEY, SOUL SOCIETY OR WHATEVER! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!? **HIMAMORI IS A BULIMIC FREAK WHO WETS HER BED AND BARFS ALL OVER HER CATS AND DOGS...**_**ON PURPOUS!**_** TELL EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Shiro then jumped of the roof. About every light in soul society was on now. Momo fell to her knees. She would hear comments like this for the rest of her freakishly long life.

"So bulimic girl, let me back on your shoulders, I am TIRED!" Shiro poked Momo in the forehead. Momo only looked at Shiro. It was so hard to believe that Shiro was still in his present body. Well... she could believe it actually. She did have to carry him after all. It was a good thing Hyorinmaru was taken away from him.He'd probably chop off her arm on purpous or something.

"Hellooooooooo are you there, dummy? We have to GO!"

"Demandy much? Jeez Shiro-chan, I think you're a bit more bossy then I remember!" But she let Shiro back on her back anyway. She was such a die hard for her Shiro-chan...

"Shiro-chan...?:

But Shiro-chan was already asleep.

When momo got home she set Shiro onto the couch and plopped herself onto her own bed. She was SO tired!!!

About a half an hour later momo was snuggling under her covers when she felt someone else slip into them. Frozen, Momo found herslef staring into the eye's of her Shiro-chan.

"Shiro-chan, what-?"

Shiro snuggled closer to her and yawned. Hinamori turned beet red, but also snuggled closer to Shiro. Just like old times... Except Shiro was still in a captains robe, and much taller as she leaned against his chest.

"Kiss."

"WHAT!?"

" I need a kiss bed wetter. A good night kiss."

Momo looked up. "Shiro-chan I-"

"What's wrong bed wetter, you always gave me kisses."

for a moment, it seemed like Shiro-chan was trying to be nice to Momo. Shocked, she quickly kissed both his cheeks and said good night.

" By the way, moron, if you tell anyone about this I tell everyone about the times you tried to get me naked."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT SHIRO-CHAN I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU A BATH!"

"GOOD NIGHT!"

and Shiro was out like a light.

Hehe reviews appreciated!

-Kh920


	3. The favourited pink undies

Hehe hope you have as good of a time as Toshiro will!

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

"Toshiro, eat your cheese please."

"You going to make me, bed wetter?" A huge grin spread across Toshiro's face.

Momo groaned. " I don't have time for this! I have to be out of here in five minutes! Now eat or I'll- SHIRO YOU LITTLE TWERP PUT THAT **DOWN!!!!!"**

"What-these?"

Momo felt like she was about to collapse. There was Toshiro, holding up a pair of her bright pink undies with bears all over them.

"I don't know bed wetter- I kind of like em' There sure babyish enough for me. Kind of girly though..." Slipping on the underwear over his pants Toshiro did a little runway walk around the table. Momo's jaw hung open.

" I think I'll go show these off to everyone!"

gasping now Momo flew from her chair and flung herself at Toshiro. Laughing evilly, he jumped out of the way and headed straight for the door.

" HAHA! TRY AND CATCH ME BED- OOF!" Toshiro opened the door and smacked right into Renji.

" HEY YOU JACK ASS WATCH WHERE YOU WALK!" Toshiro screamed.

"'SCUSE ME!?" Renji roared. He then proceeded to punch Shiro in the head. Shiro dodged and kicked Renji in the nuts.

"HOLY MOTHER-." Renji dropped down in agonizing pain.

"SHIRO! Oh no, Renji are you alright!?" Momo shoved Shiro out of the way and helped Renji up. Shiro snorted.

" What's he to you anyway bed wetter?" Shiro crossed his arms expectantly.

Momo giggled. Renji just smirked. "Jealous brat?"

Toshiro blushed and turned his head. "Whatever."

Momo looked a bit nervous. "It seems weird." she told Renji. " It seems like your threatening Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division, because he looks the same... until you talk to him that is. You think he'll remember you teasing him after, Renji?"

"Doubt it" Renji snorted.

" I wish you guys wouldn't talk as if I wasn't around."

Renji and Momo gasped.

Calm, serious, cold.

Was it Hitsugaya Toshiro back!? But Toshiro just grinned. "How come you all go so stiff when I act all serious? God you losers." and with that Toshiro plopped himself on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Er...anyway, I'll be back at around 5:30." Momo told Renji. To Shiro she called: " Be good grumpy pants!" and left.

" So brat-." Renji turned from the door and found the couch empty. "What the-?"

"**HIYA!!!!!!" **Renji felt two arms encircle his neck.

" ALRIGHT HORSE, DO AS I COMMAND OR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SOUL SOCIETY YOU TRIED TO SEXUALLY ASSAULT ME. ARE WE CLEAR!?"

Renji felt the arms tighten and he started coughing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Letting go, Shiro turned to stare at Renji. He knew what was coming next.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!-." Renji's hands dived for Toshiro's neck, but he was stopped by Toshiro putting up a hand. Suddenly Toshiro started to sob.

"Oh- kind Mrs. Unohana!" Toshiro fell slowly to the gorund. "T-that Renji- he-he he touched me..." Toshiro faked shuddered and pulled his knees to his chest and continued to pretend sob. "Please help me... it hurts."

Renji's eye's widened and he drew back quickly. What had Toshiro become!?

Suddenly Toshiro stood up and grinned wickedly.

" So, fatso, I want some watermelon."

"What?" Renji finally blubbered.

"Watermelon. Get it through your fat head. Watermelon. NOW"

"Alright, alright, I'll go get some. But first I need a drink."

Suddenly a wicked idea formed in Toshiro's head. The perfect plan. The ultimate plan. The most hilarious thing he could ever think of. Quickly putting on the sweet act, Toshiro told Renji he'd get him a drink. Renji was shocked, but nodded and sat down. Maybe he wasn't so bad...

" Here, Renji!" Toshiro chirped. Toshiro ran to Renji with a glass full of water.

"Wait watch out for the!-." But it was to late (it always is! Doesn't it bug you how that ALWAYS HAPPENS!?) The glass of water splashed all over Renji's pants.

"OH NO!" Renji sighed. Toshiro grinned inwardly.

'_Fuckin' idiot'_

"S-sorry Renji." Toshiro pretend sniffled.

"It's fine!" Renji said quickly. "No need for the water works."

" I know!" Toshiro smiled. "Just go blow dry them! I'm sure Momo has one of those things.

"Renji's eye's narrowed. What was with this kid? Was he just grumpy this morning or what? Maybe he was. Momo did call him a grumpy pants. Well...

"Alright, I'll just quickly dry my pants.."

"Sure!"

"Right." Renji quickly made his way to the bathroom.

So far so good. When Renji safely closed the bathroom door and the sound of the blow dryer could be heard, Toshiro moved behind the bathroom door and sucked in his breath.

And screamed like a wild maniac.

The blow dryer stopped abruptly and Renji FLEW out of the bathroom without any pants on and ran to the kitchen screaming. "TOSHIRO! TOSHIRO YOU MORON WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Quickly, Toshiro flew into the bathroom and pulled out the pink undies. Stuffing them in Renji's pocket, he quickly flew out of there and sat on the sofa.

Renji was still in the kitchen, pantless. Wailing and calling for Toshiro. Toshiro, watching him, gagged.

"UGH RENJI! I CAN SEE YOUR FAMILY JEWELS!"

Renji flung himself around to face Toshiro. This made him gag again. "Nasty."

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Nothing!" Toshiro quickly lied. "I was playing with my pirate toys." Toshiro pulled out some plastic toy pirates. "You see, I was narrating the captain!" Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Alright you horny sun-of-a-bitches! Go walk the plank or I'll shoot off your-."

"Alright!" Renji interrupted. "I get it." Grumbling Renji got his pants. Pulling them on again, he sat down and started to read a magazine. He had know idea what would happen a little later.

"_To easy." _Toshiro thought. " _Might as well be talking to a six year old._"

All well. Now Toshiro would sit- and wait.

**BLEACH**

Momo was glad to be home. Making sure Matsumoto did her job as a sub-captain was such hard work. Especially when she was wasted.

Coming in the door, Momo expected a disaster, but was surprised when she found her Shiro-chan and Renji talking conversationally. Shiro looked like he was coloring, and Renji was watching him.

"BED WETTER!!!!"

Toshiro flew from the floor and hugged Momo tight. Was he taller then her now?

Momo, for once- didn't blush, but sighed happily and hugged back. She could get used to this.

But suddenly, Toshiro's whole body was shaking with rage. He looked down at her and suddenly he started shrieking!

"BED WETTER YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!!!! I SAW RENJI IN YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER! AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HE WAS DOING!"

Momo's eye's seemed to pop out of her skull. Renji...?

" HE WAS **SNIFFING **THEM! Of course...I had no idea why..."

"**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????"** two screams could be heard.

Toshiro plugged his ears and grinned inwardly. Both Renji, and Momo looked at him wide eyed.

"Momo- it's not true- I SWEAR!"

"Oh sure it isn't, but I have proof!" Toshiro said briskly. Quickly Toshiro jammed his hand in Renji's pocket, and pulled out the pink bear underwear that was Momo's.

Momo's hands flew to her mouth and Renji's eye's bulged. (Was the blood dripping from his nose?) Suddenly Momo let out a shrill cry.

"OUT!!! OUT RENJI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"But Momo- I-."

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT NOW YOU SICK SICK BASTARD!."

"But Momo-!"

And that night kid's, Renji flew 5 miles in the air!

Toshiro laughed inwardly. Oh, how much he enjoyed screwing with Renji.

LOL!!!!! Please -gasp- REVIEW!

-Kh920

IMPORTANT!:What will Shiro do next chapter? Hehe suggestions welcome anyway.


	4. Under house arrest

1I inspire you to play some pranks this week. Just let Toshiro inspire you to come up with something totally evil.

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

Momo sighed content. Finally, a day to herself. She washed the dishes and hummed happily. Shiro-chan was out playing with Yachiru. All she could say, was that she was glad they weren't doing anything to her.

"Bed wetter, I'm back!"

Momo's heart sank in dissapointment.

"Hey Shiro-chan did you have fun with Yachiru-."

Shiro grinned and Momo gagged. Shiro had mud _all over_ himself Not only was it in his MOUTH, It was on his clothes, face, feet, hair...

"Oh my god. There's mud everywhere."

"What's the matter bed wetter? Am I to dirty for you? Do you like clean men?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Toshiro sniffled. " I didn't mean it...honsest. I was just-." Toshiro whimpered. Momo ran over to him. " Hey, hey it'll be alright Shiro-." Suddenly Toshiro grabbed Momo's wrist and shoved mud in her face and hair. "THAT'S FOR ALL THOSE BATHS YOU RAPIST!!!!"

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWW!!!! SHIRO-CHAN YOU'RE GETTING MUD IN MY MOUTH!"

Toshiro snorted. "Duh, you fat moron...hey bed wetter?"

Momo was gagging. "WHAT!?"

Shiro was searching his mouth. Suddenly, he pulled out a nice juicy earth worm.

"Saved it for ya cause' I'm so nice an' all."

Momo shrieked.

"OUT! OUT SHIRO! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL AFTER DARK!"

"MORON! I'M JUST A KID I-."

"**OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!"**

Shiro was shoved out of the door. Shrugging, he ate the earth worm himself and headed over to 11th division. Maybe Yachiru would throw eggs at people with him.

**BLEACH**

When he got to the 11th division building, he made his way through the grass and headed for the door. "Momo's such an idiot. All well, she'll regret it when I set all her plush toy's on fire later."

Shiro perked up at the thought. "I can also tell Unohana that she tried to undress me on purpose...that sounds fun!"

Toshiro felt something under his foot. He was very near the eleventh building. Bending down he realized he had picked up a match box. WITH MATCHES IN IT!

And OH how the plans started to flow.

Lighting a match on fire, Toshiro grinned.

And set it by the building.

Now, you wouldn't believe how fast fires can grow and spread. It's kind of scary really. Lighting more matches Toshiro set them near the building. Pretty soon half the building was on fire. Smiling as if triumphant Toshiro gazed at his fire.

" HEY YOU LITTLE SON-OF-A BITCH!"

Toshiro's head shot in the direction of the voice. "WHO YOU CALLING A SON-OF-A BITCH YOU COW!?"

The guy lunged at Toshiro.

"SHIT!" Toshiro started to run. By now, the whole building was on fire, and people were evacuating.

" IKKAKU! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE! WE NEED TO PUT OUT THIS FIRE!" The guy chasing Toshiro stopped, grumbled something and ran back to the fire.

"HAHA, YOU FAT LARD, I GOT AWAY THIS TIME!"

And Toshiro was gone.

**BLEACH**

" AND further more Hitsugaya-Taichou, you had no right to set that building on fire. You are now under house arrest until you have returned to normal!"

The captain general Genryusai gave Shiro the evil eye. Shiro glared back.

"Hey Mr. I'm so awesome. Does someone sponge bath you or something? Cause your really old."

Gasps were heard all over the room.

Captains were whispering to each other with wide eye's.

"_Losers, they don't even care."_

Suddenly, Toshiro spotted Kyoraku, and grinned. So it was this clown who was going to babysit him tomorrow.

A flower boy.

Oh, did he have so much planned for him.

**BLEACH**

**Kind of a filler chapter you could say. No point to it really. But next chapter, Shiro will have some fun!**

**HOPE it was funny anyway.**

**-Kh920**


	5. Mr Sicky

I dedicate this chapter to my sickness. -sneezes- Thanks for the idea!

Also I'd like to thank the reviewers. Hell, you know your awesome.

-Kh920

"Sick." Momo declared, taking the thermometer out of Shiro's mouth. He was lying in Momo's big bed, eye's slightly glazed and face pale.

"SICK!?" Shiro coughed.

"Yes, that's right. Don't worry Shiro-chan. While I'm gone, Kyoraku-taichou will be taking care of you."

Shiro snorted and regretted it. He coughed painfully. "He's gay!!! And some people say he doesn't where any underwear, that he like's it fun and fancy free." Shiro rolled his eye's.

Momo sighed. " If that were true, I'd tell Nanao-chan to make sure he had underwear on."

There was a knock at the door. Momo smiled and kissed Shiro's forehead. " Sleep Shiro-chan. If you sleep, I might be back before you wake up."

Shiro rolled his eye's but rolled over anyway. Soon, his eyelids drooped, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**BLEACH**

Shiro woke and started coughing endlessly. Miserable, he slid off the bed and made his way to the bathroom to blow his nose. Blowing it nice and good, he made his way out to the living room.

And shuddered.

Kyoraku had his bare legs on the coffee table, hairiness and all. He held a sake bottle in his hand and was singing to Madonna.

Toshiro cleared his throat. Kyoraku turned and smiled goofily. "Hello there, lad! How are you this morning?"

"How the hell do you think I am, you sicko."

Kyoraku smiled. "Good, good! OH! MEDICINE TIME!!!" Toshiro was shoved into the kitchen.

" I DON'T NEED MEDICINE!!!"

"But you're sick!"

"YOUR MOM."

"Ok then." Kyoraku set his sake bottle on the table. He grabbed the medicine and poured Shiro a little bit in the plastic cup that comes with the medicine. He handed it to Toshiro and turned to search the cupboards. Toshiro looked at the medicine.

And dumped it in Kyoraku's sake.

He swished the sake slightly and managed to get the medicine cup into Kyoraku's pocket.

"_Dumbass."_

"Found the soup!" Kyoraku said triumphantly. He fished around for a pot, and soon the soup was on the stove.

"Didn't know I could cook!"

Toshiro sat at the kitchen chair, and banged his head on the table repeatedly. Kyoraku didn't seem to notice, as he swung the sake bottle to his lips. Taking a chug, he suddenly stopped, puckered his lips and shrugged.

Sake was sake after all.

A small ding was heard. "SOUPS DONE!" Kyoraku said excitedly. He poured the soup into two bowls. One for himself, and one for Shiro.

"Here you are!"

Shiro glared at the soup angrily. Kyoraku took another gulp of sake.

" Don't you like chicken noodle?"

" I like vegetable better." Toshiro said flatly.

Kyoraku put up a finger to disagree, when he clutched his stomach. What the hell was in that sake?

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Kyoraku declared. He practically flew to the washroom.

Toshiro laughed, then started coughing. Suddenly, his nose felt itchy. Wrinkling it, he tried to make the sneeze go away, but it was no use. Toshiro sucked in air, and sneezed.

Right into his soup.

"Ugh, no way." Toshiro muttered. He took his spoon and fished out the glob of snot.

Suddenly, laughing evilly, Toshiro put it back in the soup, and switched bowls with Kyoraku. Right at that moment, Kyoraku came back, and sat down. Toshiro looked at his soup innocently and started eating. After a second he glanced up and saw Kyoraku take his first bite of the soup. He swished it in his mouth a little.

"Does this taste kind of tangy to you?"

Toshiro laughed. "Nope."

"All well, still tastes marvelous if I do taste so myself. HAHA, get it? Taste, say...yeah."

Toshiro gritted his teeth and looked back at his soup.

**BLEACH**

A little later, Toshiro was coloring a picture of Kyoraku getting eaten by horse, when Kyoraku came in the living room with a DVD. Looking at it suspiciously, he watched as Kyoraku popped it into the DVD player (that they miraculously had) and sat on the couch.

Suddenly, Hairspray started playing and Kyoraku burst into song.

Toshiro's eye's widened in horror.

A musical.

Flower boy was playing a damn MUSICAL!

"NO!- JUST NO!" Toshiro shrieked. He flung to the DVD player and took out hairspray.

"Now Shiro chan I-."

"THAT'S IT PRETTY BOY! SING TO THE MILKSHAKE SONG OR I'LL BREAK THIS DAMN THING IN HALF!"

Kyoraku gasped. "WAIT I-."

Toshiro started to bend the disk.

"Ok- ok! You win."

Kyoraku took a deep breath and began to sing. "My m-milkshake brings all the boy's to the yard-."

"DANCE TOO!"

Kyoraku started dancing.

"And there like- it's better then yours!, Damn right it's better then yours I can teach you but I have to charge!"

Toshiro was laughing. Not only was his dancing funny, but he had practically started crying near the end! Oh man, was he a genius or was he a genius?

Suddenly, a knock at the door stopped Shiro from breaking the disk in half anyway. In burst Ukitake with bags full of candy.

"Oh Shiro-chan!!! I brought you some CANDY!"

Both Kyoraku and Shiro looked at Ukitake. Kyoraku flew to Ukitake and sobbed in his chest.

"THIS BOY IS EVIL!!!! EVVIIIIIILLLLL!!!!"

Toshiro looked innocently at Ukitake. Ukitake's eye's widened. "Oh Shunsui, not little Shiro-chan! He's soooooo cute!" Ukitake bent down and pinched Shiro's cheeks. Shiro refrained from kicking him in the nuts.

He had a better plan.

"Oh Ukitake-taichou? Kyoraku-taichou? Can we go play outside for a little bit pwease?" Toshiro looked at Ukitake with smothering eyes. Ukitake looked back excitedly. He set down the candy and grabbed Shiro's hand.

"SURE!"

Kyoraku hesitated, then followed Ukitake out the door.

Pretty soon they were faced with a pile of mud.

"Get in" Shiro ordered.

"Er..." Ukitake looked at Shiro. "What are we playing?"

"I'm going to give you a mud bath!" Shiro said innocently.

Ukitake seemed delighted by the idea. Shunsui clutched his sake cup pathetically.

Pretty soon both men were buried deep. You couldn't even SEE there bodies.

"Er.. Shiro-chan?"

"WHAT?"

"I can't feel my arm."

Shiro looked smugly a Kyoraku. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at Shiro with scared looks on there faces.

"Now- I'm just to tired to dig you back up- so wait here while I go take a nap!" Shiro began to walk away.

"BUT-."

"Look on the bright side!" Shiro said to Shunsui. "Now you really are a flower! A little bit to hairy... but a flower none the less." Shiro started to walk away again when he stopped. He turned to Ukitake, who's body was buried so deep you could only see his head.

"One day-." Shiro started. "**I** shall rule candy land with an iron fist!** NOT YOU!!!!**"

And with that, Shiro went inside, washed himself up, and took a nice long nap.

"Ukitake...?"

"Yeah...?"

"We're fucked aren't we."

"Oh yeah."

**BLEACH!**

HEHE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Next chapter- Shiro has some fun with Hyorinmaru.

-Kh920


	6. Hyorinmaru's snow fall

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Kristina!!

Have fun reading.

Sorry for the long wait. School was demanding for first place.

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

"You know Momo- your sword is cooler then you are."

Momo snorted. Toshiro's bad habit of snorting was growing on her. "Shiro-chan, that's mean! You should see your sword! Its awesome-." Momo smacked her hands over her mouth.

" _Oh shit, oh shit, SHIT!!!"_

"Er anyway Shiro-." Momo looked around the room blankly. "Shiro? Shiro!?" Then it dawned on her. Shiro-chan was gone. And she knew where.

"**SHHHHHHHHHIIIIRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"**

**BLEACH**

Shiro walked into the building stiffly. Where was that pansy ass!?

"Shiro-chan?"

Shiro swung around. He smiled wickedly before quickly making his eye's smother. He stuck out his lower lip and looked fully at Ukitake. Ukitake's suspicious expression turned into a smile.

"Shiro-chan! Did you come to say sorry?"

Shiro refrained from yelling at him. " Yes sir. I am really sorry." Toshiro smiled angelically.

"_I promise to set your hair on fire a little later you pansy ass."_

"Um, do you know where 10th division is, Ukitake-taichou? I'd like to go see big booby lady." Toshiro stuck his finger in his mouth innocently.

"_Note to self: your hands taste like shit."_

Ukitake laughed delightedly. "Yes, I do!" Ukitake gave him the directions and Toshiro quickly left. He spat as soon as he got outside, and wondered how kids could have there fingers in there mouth all the time.

"Friggin loser."

Toshiro thought about the directions he had been given. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in there if anyone saw him. So, he shrugged off his captains cloak and buried it nearby. Next, he took out Momo's hat from his pocket and put it on. Obviously, he knew this would happen.

"Genius in the making." Toshiro muttered smugly.

Next, he headed over to 10th. When he got there, he snuck into hisoffice and looked around disgustedly. Sake jugs were all over the place. Matsumoto was at her desk snoring like a blow horn, and producing a waterfall of drool.

" Fat horse." Toshiro muttered. He walked over and poked Matsumoto's half opened eye. This produced a huge snort from Matsumoto.

Toshiro laughed quietly and was about to poke her again, when a snort that was not Matsumoto's startled him. Turning around, he stared right into the eye's of Kira. He sat upright on the couch half naked, eyelids half closed. He dropped back onto the couch and started to mutter.

"Oh sunshine and daisy's..." Kira giggled. "Stop that Madonna... Hehe!"

Shuddering, Shiro quickly walked to where his room was and opened the door. Closing it quickly he turned around.

And jumped ten feet in the air.

"**Hitsugaya..."**

The voice rumbled around the room. Toshiro looked around wildly.

"What the hell..."

" **Where the hell have you been Hitsugaya."**

Toshiro shrieked and put his hands over his ears. He ran around the room screaming.

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!! I'LL KUNG FU YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE A SHIT FOR MONTHS!"

Running around Toshiro slipped and smacked into his dresser. The dresser toppled over. As the smoke cleared, Toshiro flew from under the dresser and dropped to his knees. He clasped his hands together and started to pray.

" LOOK GOD I AM SORRY OKAY!? I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE A CRAP IN MOMO'S SOCK THIS MORNING!!!!!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!"

A loud laugh could be heard. Hitsugaya groaned. God was laughing at him. What an ass-hole!

" **Are you on crack?"**

Toshiro looked around wildly. As his eye's skimmed the bed they halted abruptly.

" Holy shit..."

There it was. Hyorinmaru in all it's glory, lying on Toshiro's bed. Toshiro dived and grabbed it.

"HAHA TRY AND MOCK ME NOW YOU MOTHER-."

"**What the fuck has gotten into you?"**

There was the voice again, only... it was inside his head.

Suddenly everything clicked.

" **Hitsugaya I-."**

Toshiro dropped his sword. The voice stopped. He picked it up again.

" **What the fuck are you-?"**

Toshiro dropped his sword. The voice stopped. Toshiro grinned wickedly. He picked up Hyorinmaru again.

"**FUCK YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"**

"You're Hyorinmaru." Toshiro looked at his sword. He felt weird talking to nothing.

"**YES YOU PIECE OF SHIT! God I need a coffee, preferably from star bucks please."**

"YOU'RE MY SLAVE!" Toshiro cried. Oh the horror he could do with the sword in his hands...

"**Say what- WAIT."**

Toshiro unsheathed Hyorinmaru and pointed it to the wall. Hyorinmaru glowed bright blue and there was a massive BANG! Climbing through the hole he had made, Toshiro screamed with delight and ran.

Right towards 6th division.

Outside Hitsugaya's door, Matsumoto and Kira were still snoring like blow horns.

**BLEACH**

Toshiro laughed. He swung Hyorinmaru around, pretending he was fighting. This was so much fun!

"Hehe! WOO!"

"**What the hell is wrong with you!!!???"**

Toshiro looked at his sword. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH HORSE!! I CONTROL YOU!!!."

"**I'M A DRAGON YOU ANIMAL CONFUSED MORON."**

"FUCK YOU!"

Swinging Hyorinmaru still, Hitsugaya was not looking where he was going and suddenly tripped over a root. Hyorinmaru went flying. Hitsugaya watched it fly contimplated running for it.

Nah, he was to lazy.

The tip of Hyorinmaru touched the 6th division wall very slightly...

And a very large explosion could be heard all over soul society.

Coughing, Hitsugaya picked up Hyorinmaru, and walked into the room he blew up. It was Byakuya's bedroom.

Or was anyway.

Looking around Hitsugaya spotted something quite funny. Byakuya's dresser was full of make up supplies!!! Hitsugaya picked up Byakuya's favorite skittles lip gloss.

"WHAT A PANSY ASS!"

Suddenly shouts were heard. Hitsugaya looked around wildly and flew to Byakuya's closet (which was somehow unaffected by the blow) and closed the door.

Toshiro gagged.

"HOLY SHIT! Byakuya needs some perfume in here or something, his closet smells like shit!" Hitsugaya whispered.

"**That's because your standing on his sweaty socks you shit head."**

Hitsugaya gagged.

"CAPTAIN!"

Hitsugaya froze.

Renji.

"YOUR ROOM IS DESTROYED!"

Byakuya rushed into his room. He gasped.

"MY LIP GLOSS IS GONE! WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO GET THERE ASS KICKED AND- OH MY GOD MY HAIR SPRAY IS DESTROYED!"

Hitsugaya couldn't help it, he giggled. The closet flew open and before Hitsugaya knew it, he was staring right at Renji.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE TWERP!?"

Hitsugaya head butted Renji. Renji dropped Hitsugaya.

"NOTHING YOU FAT, GAY **HOMOSEXICLE!!!!!"**

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Toshiro sword suddenly started to glow. Hyorinmaru started to protest but was cut off.

The words seemed to tumble out of Hitsugaya's mouth, as if he knew them by heart already. His voice was low, deep and serious. His eye's seemed to grow brighter and Renji gulped.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, **Hyorinmaru."**

Another blast erupted. This time, Toshiro did not go flying. He felt right at home actually, as ice formed around the room and covered Renji and Byakuya. Hitsugaya laughed evilly as he ran out of the room with an idea forming in his head as he went.

**BLEACH**

Momo flew into the big hole. She stared in horror at Renji, who was frozen solid, and at Byakuya, who was also frozen solid. She stared for quite some time at Byakuya however, for he was looking at a hair spray can that was slightly broken.

Momo shook her head. She was to late.

"Oh Shiro- you are in so much trouble!! This is crossing the line for sure."

Momo got out of the hole and looked around sadly. What would they do to Toshiro now...? He could be really dangerous with Hyorinmaru. What would the captain general do?

Suddenly, Momo felt a drop on her cheek. She looked up, and gasped at all the snow flakes that were falling from the sky. There were so many falling at once, that the ground was quickly covered with snow. Momo felt a breeze coming from her right and quickly walked to where the breeze was coming from. She knew where Toshiro was.

**BLEACH**

Toshiro sat waiting. He blocked out the protests in his head from a certain grumpy dragon. There were footsteps behind him and he turned around. Momo was looking at him angrily. He grinned and stood up.

"FINALLY BED WETTER! I WAS WAIT-."

"Don't even SPEAK Toshiro Hitsugaya! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!!!???? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FROZE RENJI AND CAPTAIN KUCHIKI LIKE THAT! NOT TO MENTION YOU PRACTICALLY DESTROYED YOUR OWN BUILDING! I CAN'T BELIEVE-."

"Sheesh bed wetter, I made all this snow for you and you yell at me? That's not nice."

Toshiro suddenly blushed.

"Since, you know...well...I thought you liked snow an' all..."

Momo was shocked. "For me...?"

Toshiro shuffled his feet. "If you don't like it that's fine, God."

Momo smiled. "OH SHIRO-CHAN!" she ran and hugged Toshiro tightly.

"Ewww cooties." But Toshiro never let go. He found he sort of liked the hugs Momo gave him. Although he would never tell her that. It might give her a fat head.

"Let's build a snow man, Shiro-chan!"

**BLEACH**

Sorry for the freakishly long wait :)

-Kh920

PS: sorry if there are some minor spelling errors.


	7. IMPORTANT AN

1Hehe, sorry everyone. No chapter update. I wrote this Author's note because I might not update 'till around march break, and I just wanted to give you a head's up on that. Also, you can expect a bit more seriousness (well actually, quite a bit more) in the story from this point on. DO NOT WORRY. There will be funnies! And I guarantee there will be a lot more romance, with Hitsugaya finally breaking out of the shell of a six year old.

-Kh920


	8. The beating

OH MY GOODNESS! FINALLY!!! After the freakishly long wait, I have finally updated!!! I missed everyone, and I hope they enjoy Toshiro's little adventure :)

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

Momo smiled. _'Holidays'._ She loved the way that sounded. A whole week with no worries. A whole week with...

"Bed wetter..."

Momo smiled, and turned around. "Yes love?"

There he was, a god in all his glory, Toshiro- _shirtless._ Momo's eyes traced every perfect muscle with satisfaction, knowing it was hers. Toshiro walked slowly up to Momo and pressed her to him. He started tracing his finger up her back slowly, making her shudder.

" I love you..." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh!" she breathed.

"Toshiro...I..."

Screaming suddenly filled her ears. Momo groaned. "Don't go Shiro-chan..." she mumbled.

" BEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD WETTTTTTEEEERRRRR!!!!! I MISSED!!!!!"

Toshiro flew into momo's room, his pants flailing at his ankles, his boxers just barely pulled up properly. Momo's eyes flew opened and she sighed. What a dream...

"BED WETTER YOU IDIOT I NEED HELP!"

"Eh? Shiro-chan?" Momo mumbled. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Immediately she gasped. "EW TOSHIRO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU FAT HORSE! I'M TELLING YOU I MISSED! THERE'S PEE ALL OVER THE DAMN BATHROOM!"

"UGH!" Momo squealed. She quickly ran out of her room and headed to the bathroom.

"WAIT STUPID ASS! I-." but it was to late. Momo felt something wet under her foot and she slipped. There was a loud bang and a cry of swear words. Toshiro couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"EWWW GROSS! **SHIROOOO-CHAN!"**

"What a moron!" he snorted. He quickly pulled up his pants, satisfied by Momo's wailing and went to get some breakfast.

**BLEACH**

"You ready, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked.

" Yeah, yeah I'm ready." He muttered. This was stupid. What was the point in going to the real world anyway, All Momo and big booby lady would do was _shop_, and OH how he despised women and there shopping ways. His eyes narrowed instinctively.

"Oh Shiro-chan! You look SO handsome!" Matsumoto cried happily.

Toshiro gave her a death glare. He shoved his hands in his sailor shorts and bit his lip. He promised Momo he wouldn't be rude, but it was getting really hard, especially since big booby lady had dressed him up in a sailor suit, complete with the hat.

Momo giggled and grabbed his hand, looking up at him innocently. _"YAY FOR MARCH BREAK!" _. She thought.

"Can we stop with all the cutesy shit please?" He growled. He pulled away from Momo. Already the plans were forming in his mind. As soon as the girl's started shopping, he would sneak away and set fire to the building. Next, he would drop eggs from the roof tops and watch as they hit people. AND LAST- he would pee in the fountains... just because.

"Let's go!" Matsumoto cried. She walked through the gate, leading the way with Toshiro trailing behind sulkily.

**BLEACH**

"Shiro-chan, this would look totally awesome on you!"

"No, no Rangiku-chan, that looks way to dark, his hair would look like it's glowing with that on! what about this?"

"Very good Momo-chan!, Shiro-chan, what do you think?"

Toshiro's eyes twitched. Two days. They had been doing this for **TWO DAYYYYYSSSSSS!!!!** As soon as they got to Karakura, they met up with Rukia and Ichigo and **SHOPPED!! SHOPPED, SHOPPED, SHOPPED, SHOPPED, SHOOOOPPPEEDD!!!!!**

Toshiro opened his mouth wide. He sucked in his breath and was about to shout and scream like a SIX year old, when a lady who worked at the store came up to the girls and him. She smiled at Toshiro admiringly.

"Wow." She breathed. "You're such a nice boyfriend, I wish mine would let me dress him up." She sighed dreamily. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked Momo.

Matsumoto smiled mischievously. "You bet he is! He treats our Momo-chan here like a gem!"

Momo turned deep red. Toshiro (who had been holding his breath the whole time) sucked in his breath unexpectedly and ended up in a coughing fit, the red clearly evident on his face. Wether it was from anger or embarrassment, it didn't matter, for Toshiro was fed up and wanted to go home.

"THAT'S IT!!!" He screeched. "YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR BOYFRIEND CRAP UP YOUR ASS, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" He then turned to Momo, stomped on her foot, and ran out of the store.

Matsumoto and the lady who worked in the store looked at each other with arched eyebrows while Momo clutched her foot and muttered painfully. Finally, Matsumoto cleared her throat.

"He has a bit of a mental disability."

The lady gasped. "That's terrible!, what's his condition?"

"Er... he blurts out stuff unexpectedly!! Got to go! Ta-ta!" Matsumoto grabbed Momo's hand and flew out of the store."

"Rangiku- did you see where he went?!? This is such a big mall, he'll be lost for sure!!" Momo whimpered, as the two girls rushed around the stores, looking for their white haired companion.

"He might of gone to the upper floor." Matsumoto replied seriously. Momo just nodded, the traitor tears threatening to fall.

" _Please, Shiro-chan, don't do anything rash."_

**BLEACH**

Toshiro did up the zipper to his jeans, and sat on the ledge of the fountain he had just took a leak in. People stared at him with disgusted expressions on there faces, and strained away from him.

"_Alright, time to make everyone's life a living hell."_

Toshiro stretched his stiff neck. As he was doing so, he noticed something small by his right hand. Picking it up, he curiously turned it around.

"I-pod." He read. What in the hell was that?

Suddenly and hand shot out and gripped his shoulder fiercely. Toshiro winced and looked up at the owner of the arm. A kid around 18 was looking at him with hate, his buddy cracking his knuckles behind him. Each looked tough, and very angry. Toshiro's heart sank.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, trying to steal my I-pod you little shit?" The kid said quietly. He snatched his I-pod from Toshiro's shaking hand. Toshiro would of made a comment, but he felt a little to small and weak. The hand on his shoulder tightened and Toshiro gasped painfully.

"Think you can steal anything you want, you punk ass? Maybe you'd like to be taught a lesson, to teach you that it's not nice to steal." The two guy's laughed. The guy lifted Toshiro from his spot and told him to shut up and not say a word. Toshiro only nodded as they left the fountain and headed near the exit, the grip still tight on his shoulder. As they were walking Toshiro's eyes looked frantically around. No one looked in his direction. No one seemed to care. Toshiro let out a small whimper, and hated himself for how scared he felt. As they were about to exit, Toshiro caught the eye's of Momo. He gave her warning glances with his eyes and mouthed:

"_Sorry."_

Her eye's widened in horror and she screamed out his name. But they were a little to far away and couldn't catch up even if they tried (being in a gigai and all).

And after that, all Toshiro could remember was the sound of his own jaw cracking, as the boy's shoved him into an alley, and started beating him up.

_Weak._

Toshiro felt the warm oozing of blood spill down his face and into his eye's. He felt his whole body ache as he was pushed into the wall, and beaten senseless.

As he slipped in unconsciousness, Toshiro realized that this was all over some device called an "I-pod" and that he was selfish, very selfish for leaving Momo like that.

**BLEACH**

OKAY, so this is a REALLY big turn, and I mean BIG. I hope it was for the best though, please, comments are much appreciated. Hope you liked it.

-Kh920

DON'T WORRY! Those guy's will get there ass' kicked senseless by our Shiro-chan next chapter! I PROMISE!


	9. guilty as charged

Hi everyone!! BIG thanks for the reviews, you guys are very, very, very helpful. Also, special thanks to my very good friend, Kristina B. BRAINSTORMING POWER! (Brainstorming really works!)

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

Toshiro opened his eyes. Immediately he rubbed them, and looked around. Blackness surrounded him, the coolness of it chilling Toshiro more then it should.

"Ridiculous" he muttered.

"**Hitsugaya"**

Toshiro knew that voice well, but it still startled him. "What am I supposed to do, Hyorinmaru?" he asked bluntly. It shocked him when the dragon let out a growl.

"**You're a captain!!"** it snarled. **"You do what you think is right, you make the decisions!"**

Toshiro's eyes widened. He felt as if he had been in a dream for a very long time. He looked hesitantly at Hyorinmaru. "But…"

"**Is this how you would act in battle? Hesitant, confused even!? Where is the Hitsugaya I know, the boy genius, not afraid to die in battle, NEVER hesitant! Acting like this will get you NO where! WAKE UP."**

The dragon's great voice shook with compassion for its master and its confidence filled Toshiro, and he suddenly was very sure of himself.

Toshiro smiled cockily. "You were never one to give speeches." He stood up confidently. "But you're right, so quit it with your talking. I'll show those brats that no one messes with me."

"**Finally!, if you had called me a horse one more time, I would of shoved you into a garbage can and left you there."**

"Well it's to bad for you." Toshiro said in a bored tone. "I have the sudden urge to set something on fire, which means it's definitely coming back." Toshiro said, annoyed. After a while he let out a low growl, for he was suddenly very angry.

The dragon made something of a groan. "**Wake up already**".

**BLEACH**

Toshiro's eyes opened. He immediately smiled. Momo was sleeping next to him, her small body pressing against his in Ichigo's small bed. Not stopping to think about how embarrassing that was, he shook Momo's shoulder and silently whispered for her to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"Shiro-chan…" she murmured, touching his cheek. He rested his hand over hers and smiled. They stared at each other for a while, before Momo sighed sadly. "I was so worried."

Toshiro immediately let go of her hand. His brows furrowed together and his voice shook with anger. "Don't be, don't you dare worry over me." Momo looked at him sadly. This infuriated Toshiro more, and guilt filled his very being.

"I don't understand." Momo said finally. She sat up, and looked at Toshiro, confused.

"I don't need the sympathy" he said finally. Momo's eyebrows flew up. Then she clenched her fists and turned red in the face. "What do you want me to do?! I feel like it's my fault-."

"It's not!" Toshiro said fiercely. "It doesn't matter anyway- I was weak at the time, next time, I won't be."

"Next time…?" she asked feebly.

"Right now, actually" Toshiro sat up and got out of the bed. He grabbed his shirt (for he was very shirtless) and put it on. Momo got up to. She watched as he cracked his stiff neck. "Don't go."

He turned to her, surprised.

"Don't go" she whispered. "You don't need revenge! What is it with guys and revenge? Are you worried about your ego or something because-."

"I caused you pain." Toshiro interrupted. "I let you worry for me, I let you feel guilty, and I'll prove to you that you don't have to do that, not now…not even when…"

"When..?"

"When I'm a kid again." He said finally.

Momo's eyes filled with tears. She knew he was back to his old self, and she wished with all her heart it would stay that way, but she was wrong. "You're making me worried now!- so stay!"

Toshiro's jaw clenched. "I'll make it up to you later." He said sincerely. His eye's bored into Momo's, his expression telling her that she should let him go. She realized then that he was also doing this for himself, to prove something she couldn't understand.

"Bye." She said in a monotone voice.

And he closed the bedroom door behind him. She heard Ichigo ask where he was going. There was no reply from him, only the banging of the front door as he headed to the mall they were at just a day ago.

**BLEACH**

It was a good thing Toshiro remembered where the mall they were at was. He sat by the same fountain, looking around, pretending not to be interested. He knew they would be there, they seemed the type to do that kind of thing, stalk the mall looking for innocent victims to pick on.

Finally after an hour of waiting, he spotted them. As they headed in his direction he waved and grinned. They looked startled at first, and then angry. They approached him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the first guy (with the I-pod) asked.

"I thought I'd say hello." Toshiro said acidly.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" the second guy laughed. The first guy looked angry, then curious. "I beat the shit out of you, and you have no bruises or nothing. What the hell?"

Toshiro definitely felt his six year old potty mouth rising, and he knew he didn't have a lot of time. "Maybe your punches were to soft?"

The guy looked startled. "You little shit!" He raised his fist.

"Scuse' me" Toshiro said wickedly. He clenched his fists angrily. "This is a public place, perhaps you'd like to take this outside? Hm?"

The two guys laughed. "Sure, then we can beat the shit out of you again."

"Lead the way" was Toshiro's reply. He followed them outside into the same alley. He could feel the anger resurface along with a bit of Deja-vu. As soon as they were far enough inside, the guys turned.

"I'll kill you." The guy hissed. His buddy cracked his knuckles, and laughed. Toshiro didn't say anything.

"What's the matter, you little shit? You need you're mommy?" as he said this, the second guy aimed a punch at Toshiro. He lazily lifted up a hand and stopped him mid- punch.

"Not good enough" He said harshly. He grabbed the second guy by the collar and shoved him against the wall. The impact made the man whimper, but Toshiro didn't care. He started punching him repeatedly. Blood trailed down his lip and nose. "Stop, PLEASE!" he begged but Toshiro wouldn't listen.

The other guy however, got up and tackled Toshiro. Toshiro immediately threw him off, and kicked him in the face. The guy started coughing, and Toshiro continued to kick him. He then picked him up and threw him against the wall.

Toshiro's eyes burned with hatred, his blue eyes seeming to glow. He was about to break the bastards back, when Momo's face suddenly came to his mind. She looked at him pleadingly. _"Don't hurt them."_ She mouthed.

Toshiro closed his eyes.

And dropped him. Both men seemed to fall unconscious.

"Fine." He muttered. And he left the alley- somehow feeling more guilty.

**BLEACH**

Toshiro opened the door into the house wearily. Immediately, he tip-toed up the stairs, keeping quiet while everyone in the living room watched Dane Cook. He heard Matsumoto screaming with laughter and he rolled his eyes.

He opened the door to Ichigo's room and found Momo sitting on the bed, reading a novel. She looked up briefly and then went back to her book, her face carefully composed into a blank stare. Toshiro smiled, and walked over to Momo. He slipped the book out of her hands. She only stared at him. He grabbed her hands and lifted her off the bed. He hugged her with loving care and she finally let out a moan which was quickly followed by a soft sob.

"You're so stupid." She muttered into his neck, kissing it swiftly.

"I know." He sighed, and they swayed back and forth to an invisible song.

And then, something very weird happened. The smell of buttered popcorn wafted through the house, and made its way to Toshiro's nostrils. He sniffed.

And his mouth started to water.

"OH MY GOD THAT SMELLS SO GOOD!" Toshiro shrieked with delight. He ran out of the room all the while screaming: "YOU BETTER SHARE THAT WITH ME YOU PENIS FACES!"

Momo sighed and smiled. He was six yet again.

**BLEACH**

THERE! HOPE IT WAS AWESOME AND TO YOUR DELIGHT! NEXT CHAPTA WILL BE HIL-LAR-IOUS!

-Kh920


	10. In the Opera Populaire

This chapter is finally here. I will accept slaps and punches in the face... but not in the gut. No, that hurts!

I've noticed that I am having literature problems...hope that doesn't affect the chapter.

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

Shiro opened his eyes. Groggily, without thinking, he made his way to the bathroom. Only, It wasn't the bathroom. He turned the tap on. A couple of seconds later, he realized that there was no tap.

"What the fuck?"

Shiro stopped. Why in the hell was his voice so...deep? And...masculine? Suddenly, Shiro's head swerved in all directions. He was in a...cave. With an organ...and many candles near by. A lake surrounded him and he suddenly felt very closed in. Backing up a little he bumped into something. Jumping slightly, he turned around.

"HOLY MOTHER IN HELL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH MY FACE!? MY EYES...MY HAIR!!" Shiro looked in the mirror with horror. Jet black hair occupied his white hair, and his eyes...were black fire. But worst of all... was the fact that his face...

"What in the hell...? Momo!?" he called fearfully. "MOMO!?" suddenly, something caught his attention. "Well...at least I have a nice ass." He groped it, laughing. "Look at my BOOT-AY!!"

"Angel...?"

Shiro turned around abruptly. A girl, about as tall as Momo, came fearfully into his sight. Her curly locks hung loosely on her shoulders, her big eyes wide with fear.

"Er...Yeah?" Shiro paused: " PFT, HAHAHA!! My voice sounds SO DEEP! **LA, LA, LA, LA LA, LA, LA! Haha!**" He laughed merrily.

The girl jumped back, a deer in the headlights. Shiro was a little annoyed. This girl looked like such a crybaby. And a bedwetter...

"Listen lady, I know my face is horrendous" (here he burst out laughing,-his voice -was hilarious!) "But you don't have to be scared, hurts my feelings, you know?"

The girl went from fearful to confused. "Um-" she stammered, " You promised to take me back up to the surface today."

The words were out of his mouth before he thought about it. Suddenly, the body he was in moved on it's own accord.

"Yes, my dear, please, come to the boat."

"_What the fuck, boat?" _Shiro thought. His legs started to move towards the girl. She didn't move, but Shiro could tell she wanted to. She wanted to scream, and run for her life. This made Shiro sad for some reason.

"_Christine...Christine..."_

"Christine..." Shiro wacked his hand over his mouth. What the fuck was happening? Where was he? AND WHY THE FUCK DID HE JUST SING SOMETHING THAT SOUNDED DECENT!?

WHY THE HELL WASN'T HE IN HIS OWN BODY!!

Shiro began to groan. He knelt down and curled himself into a ball. This was so damn confusing. Where was Momo?? Oh how he wished he could see her reaction to the spiders he put into her bed that night.

The girl Christine, ever so gently, knelt down beside him. Shiro pouted. "Erik-." she began but Shiro suddenly felt his belly start to ache.

"Oh crap..." he muttered.

Suddenly, Shiro let out a ferocious fart. It echoed inside the whole cavern and Shiro cursed the butter popcorn he ate earlier. Christine started to cough horribly. Shiro stood awkwardly and swatted his butt a little.

"I get gassy when I'm talking to strangers" Another fart exploded and the cavern echoed. Shiro blushed. Suddenly he remembered that Christine had called him Erik.

"Erik is my name?" He muttered. "This guy?" Shiro looked in the mirror. He turned away quickly. "What a gay name, _Erik."_

Suddenly, Shiro lost control of his mouth and body again, and the man he suspected was Erik began to softly coax Christine to the boat with song and miraculously, she obeyed. Shiro watched, fascinated, inside the body of Erik as Christine went across the river with him, up the tunnels, to the mirror that led to Christine's room. Shiro found it only opened from the side they were on and seemed like an ordinary mirror on the outside.

Suddenly, Shiro felt he could move his lips and body again.

"Wow girly, you got a stalker."

Christine looked up shocked. They were in her room. She backed away a little bit, clearly frightened.

"BOO!"

Christine shrieked. Shiro laughed. He found he could be mischievous in this new place, and it excited him. He ran out of Christine's room.

People were everywhere. Dancing, singing, skipping around, they were all over the place. And in weird costumes to. He watched as the male dancers skipped by. " YOU GAY HOMO SEXUAL BASTARDS!"

One male turned and said something in a gibberish language.

"Yeah, yeah YOUR MOM TO YOU TOO YOU BASTARD!! YOU WANNA GO!?" The male ran screaming.

Rolling his eyes, Shiro then went to the dancers. They skipped around, but as soon as they saw him they stopped. There eyes widened in horror. Shiro just rolled his eyes.

"Holy hell, you guys are WUSSIES! Watch and learn." Shiro clapped his hands and made humping motions. He did this repeatedly. "OH YEAH BABY!"

The girl's ran away screaming.

"You know you're turned on! Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, LOW!" Shiro danced.

People gathered around him. "It's O.G!" someone screamed. "SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" (Clearly, Shiro could not understand this. All he heard was "Hoogen blaghen O.G!" and "something, something MONSIEUR LA PO-PO!)

"What the hell are you looking at?" Shiro asked annoyed. "Listen, clearly I'm on drugs here. I wake up, totally ready to shit in Ichigo's shoes, and where am I? HERE! IN THIS WEIRD GIBBERISH PLACE WHERE PEOPLE SPEAK ALL WEIRD AND WHERE MEN WEAR TU-TU'S! IS THAT NOT IN THE LEAST BIT GAY TO ALL OF YOU!?"

Everyone backed off, clearly terrified. Suddenly, a big horrendous looking lady pushed everyone aside and screamed some nonsense. Shiro watched the lady with horror. This woman had the biggest (and I mean BIGGEST) mole he had ever seen in his life on her face. Dazed he asked: "What in the hell is that on your face? It looks like shit molded together..."

The lady gasped.

"Can I chop it off?" Shiro asked eagerly.

Suddenly, Erik took over again. He let out a ferocious roar and unsheathed the sword he had at his belt. Shiro felt dizzy and he found himself turning in a rapid motion. What was going on...?

"WAIT!" he wanted to see what happened to Erik. What was going on!? Turning, and turning, he saw the image of Erik slowly fade from his mind...

"AHHHHHHHHHH MONEKY BALLS! DAMMIT ALL!"...

...

Shiro opened his eye's. "Where am I...?" He croaked. Two hands immediately went to his face. "Shiro?, Shiro can you hear me?"

"Bed wetter...?"

"SHIRO! Oh Shiro you should have heard yourself! What the heck were you dreaming about? I could hear you laughing like a crazy man all the way from the kitchen downstairs!"

Shiro got up. Remembering his dream, He flew to the mirror. There he was in all his glory. White hair, piercing blue eyes...and his face...his normal face.

"Shiro..."

"Hey bed wetter?" Shiro asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, Shiro?"

"Would you still love me if I had a mangled face?"

There was a very long pause. Shiro continued to look at the mirror.

"Of course Shiro-chan."

Shiro snorted. "What a lame answer." but he smiled. The face of the girl Christine came back to his head.

"You were prettier." Shiro noted to Momo.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Never mind, did you like those spiders?"

There was a long pause before Momo screamed and attacked Shiro. No, No she didn't.

**BLEACH**

THERE! I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT I CAN NEVER OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND NEVER WILL!

Sorry if it was rushed. I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL NEVER WAIT FOR SO LONG AN UPDATE AGAIN!

I ALSO RECOMMEND YO SEE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!

-**Kh920**

**reviews are much appreciated :) **


	11. DEAR FANS, I NEED HELP!

As you are painfully aware, me and my "editor" have been diagnosed with a little disease called "writers block." And just when I was about to give up, my editor and idea bank Kristina came up with the idea of asking my loyal fans FOR HELP! (Love you all!)

If you have any suggestions, leave a detailed review of your idea and I was consider them carefully, then proceed to write.

So sorry for the late updates.

-Kh920


	12. BAR FREAKIN FIGHT!

There will be A LOT of errors in this chapter. I am sorry. I didn't use anyone's ideas because I knew that I needed to end this story soon. So I wrote this in preparation for the last and final chapter. I just wanted to say I love you all and that if this chapter sucked, I just wanted you to know I tried.

Thanks and enjoy!

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

Toshiro was charged. Energy like this did not come everyday. Ideas flooded his brain.

But first...

Toshiro looked around. Momo lie on her bed, snoring like a hippo. Toshiro smiled evilly and picked up the t.v remote. He gathered strength and prepared to lunge it at the window...

_WAIT_

Toshiro stopped abruptly. He flew to Momo's desk, grabbed an ink pot and went over to Momo. He dipped his whole hand into the ink and spread it randomly across her face. Toshiro snorted.

"Hee." he giggled.

_OH! And the final touch..._

Carefully, he wrote one big word across her forehead.

**HOOTERS**.

Toshiro smiled. He wiped his hand on Momos white sheets and carelessly dropped the ink pot onto the carpet. Satisfied, he grabbed the remote once again and lunged it at the window. It shattered swiftly and Toshiro launched himself at the window and into the night.

Meanwhile in the next room, Momo woke with a start.

"PAPERWORK!" she screamed. "PAPPERRRWORRRRK"

She looked around. Oh. She was in her room in 5th division. Momo groaned. Ever since they got back from Ichigo's, it was paperwork this and paperwork that.

"Shiro...?" she groaned.

There was no answer. Slowly, she slipped out of bed, not noticing the ink plastered everywhere, and dragged herself into the living. What she saw nearly made her faint. There was poop all over the couches, with random puddles across the carpet. Toilet paper was hanging from the ceiling fans and the t.v. Chocolate bar wrappers also littered the carpet.

_He found my candy...THAT BASTARD!_

Finally, Momo noticed the smashed window. He was gone.

_I should of known locking him indoors wouldn't do any good._

She viewed her surroundings. She could handle this calmly, she could. She turned to grab her jacket when she spotted her drawer. The contents had been thrown everywhere and, Momo, noticed, her underwear drawer was empty. Horror gripped Momo.

_No..._

"**SHHHHHHIIIIRRROOOOOOO- CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!"**

**BLEACH**

Toshiro eyed the small building distastefully.

" What a shabby piece o' shit!"

_I could set this building on fire right now..._

Shrugging, Toshiro stepped inside the small bar.

There were very many soul reapers inside. They were all drinking heavily. Toshiro spotted a certain red haired someone and walked over to him. He sat on the stool next to him.

"OI, you horses ass, get me a drink."

Renji immediately started to twitch.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE-."

There was a very long pause.

"Are those underwear on your head?"

Toshiro patted the fabric on his head appreciatively.

"YEP! Like the bears? There Momo's favourite. I'll give you your own pair if you get me a drink."

Toshiro took out a bunch of underwear from his robe and stroked them, grinning at Renji. Renji blushed. He continued to stroke them and groaned.

"I-I uh-bu- er..."

_He he...hooters._

"Here."

Someone handed Toshiro a large beer. Toshiro grinned.

"Here you are sir!"

The soul reaper walked off, stroking the blue underwear that was Momo's.

"Listen..." Toshiro struggled. "Renji. I'm a business man, and I need to make a living."

He took a large gulp of his beer and started to cough violently. He cleared his throat.

"If you take one of these LOVELY, BEAUTIFUL pieces of fabric and give me TWO beers, I'll give you..."

Renji leaned it, totally mesmerized.

Toshiro whispered the word. Renji flew back immediately. He cautiously looked around, then signaled the waiter to get him 2 beers. The waiter handed them to Renji. Renji, blushiing like a madman slid them over to Toshiro.

_CHA-CHING. HOLY HELL IT WORKED! _

Toshiro grinned wickedly and gulped his drink. Renji held out his hand. Toshiro slapped the fabrics onto them and continued to gulp.

Renji grunted, satisfied and slipped the fabrics into his robe, a silly smile on his face.

Toshiro felt a dim hum in his brain. It felt good...

**BLEACH**

"You know" Toshiro drawled. " I dremaed of- of- of having a SON just like you, you know?" Renji nodded, cleary appreciating the comment.

" You- no lie- are a INSPIRATION to me."

The bar was completely full by now. Soul reapers were laughing and screaming with ease. Toshiro slouched on his stool, slightly leaning towards Renji. Renji, likewise, was leaning toward Toshiro.

"Want that olive?" he asked.

Toshiro looked at his olive. He stared at it for 5 minutes before handing it to Renji.

"Loved that olive..."

Renji popped it into his mouth.

" You know- I love her."

Renji nodded.

"You always have kid."

" But does she even LISTEN TO ME? NO! I mean, I want to just- POUR OUT MY HEART TO HER! Will she listen? NO"

Renji patted Shiro's shoulder.

"L-Lis..."

There was a long pause.

Toshiro nodded.

" You're so right."

Toshiro, with a burst of energy, flew onto the table.

" **I LOVE YOU HINAMORI MOMO! I LOOOOVEEEE YOU!!"**

The door flew open.

"_**TOSHIRO HISTUGAYA!!**_"

There was Momo, her hair in a total disaster, her makeup smeared with a huge glare on her face.

" I HATE YOUUUUUUU!!"

Toshiro gulped.

_Fuckin A_

"BAR FIGHT!"

Toshiro punched Renji. Immediately he responded, punching the nearest person, who happened to be Kyoraku. Chaos erupted with punches and screams. Toshiro watched with satisfaction as Momo got caught into the fray. Suddenly, everything was blurry. Toshiro smiled. He faintly heard someone laugh and say:

" THAT GIRL HAS HOOTERS ON HER FOREHEAD!"

Toshiro laughed.

_Nighty night..._

There was a loud crash as Toshiro toppled over and banged his head.

**BLEACH**

One more chapter...one-more-chapter. I just wanted to say... I love everyone who reviewed this story and I have some good news! I will be writing a SEQUEL! SEQUEL SEQUEL!

REVIEW!

-Kh920


	13. The end

The last chapter. I hope everyone had a good time with this story. I know I've put it off quite a bit, but I'm In grade 10, and it's a hard life. :)

SO without further ado, I present chapter 13.

-Kh920

**BLEACH**

" _Sometimes sorry isn't enough"_

Those were her final words to him before she practically ran out of the room. He had been sorry, he really had. He remembered a little, all the things he had done. He remembered what he did to Kyoraku and Ukitake and, and...some other stuff. BESIDES, he had just woken up and wasn't even sure where the hell he was! But still...

_I can't believe I made her kiss me._

**You were not yourself. You were a little brat. It isn't your fault you got the shit beaten out of you, or the fact that you had wild crazy schemes and tortured all of your friends and fellow workers. Not your fault at all....** supplied Hyorinmaru.

Toshiro put his face in his hands and sighed. He picked up his pencil and started writing.

_Captain General Genryusai,_

_I am so very sorry for my misbehavior and wrongdoings. I will rightly accept my punishment and ensure that the 10__th__ division is in top condition for tomorrow. Rest assured my fuku-taichou Matsumoto Rangiku will also be punished for not caring for the division like she was instructed. As I will be very busy tomorrow please give Captain Unohana my thanks and let Hinamori Momo know that..._

What could he say? He sighed for the second time and continued writing.

_....that I'm sorry._

_Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_10__th__ company_

Toshiro got up from his desk. Everything was nice and orderly. This made him feel uneasy, but he couldn't be sure why. Silently, smoothly, he went to the training grounds and ordered one of his men over. He was young, barely starting, and he stared at Toshiro, terrified ( even though he was 3 inches taller)

"Yes sir!"

"Please deliver this to the Captain General immediately"

"Sir!" the boy squeaked and ran off with the letter. Normally all beginners were terrified of him, but Toshiro knew this boy was scared for all the wrong reasons.

_Great, now people will think I'll snap and turn into a child any moment. That's why their terrified._

He stiffly walked back into the 10th building and headed to his room. Once he shut his door, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He slowly got ready for bed, taking care not to bump into anything that could potentially hurt him and set him off into six year old land.

Climbing into his sheets, he felt sad and more then a little angry at himself.

_Snap out of it! Why are you being such a sissy? So what if Momo's made at you, you can handle it, you always have._

But Toshiro knew what he did this time hurt Momo so much worse then anytime before. He shoved his face into his pillow.

_Fuckin shit._

**BLEACH**

Momo picked at her ravioli. She wasn't very hungry. What she said to Toshiro was wrong and she felt like oober shit.

" He probably didn't even remember half the things he did!" she muttered.

She looked at the spot where Toshiro used to sit to eat. She remembered when he danced around the table, showing off her undergarments. Even though she wanted to strangle him at the time, she giggled quietly now.

" I miss him around the house"

There were times when she thought she saw the old him. When he was six. Like the time they were laying in bed, and his eyes suddenly flashed that all knowing blue and she thought for certain he had somehow gotten better. But then he said he had to take a pee, and Momo remembered feeling deflated.

She put her bowl in the sink. The silence in the house was spooky.

"Toshiro?"

No one answered.

" Of course he wouldn't answer...he isn't here..."

**BLEACH**

It had been a few days since Toshiro had woken up. He worked every minute he got. The captain eventually wrote him back, saying he had to help rebuild the 11th building and get his division in tip top shape by the end of the week. He had done that last part way before he got the letter, and had spent his time rebuilding the 11th division with some of his men.

Today he sat on the roof, working on it and making it spiffy.

He was just thinking how to go about talking to Momo, when he heard his name being called. Looking down, there was the bed wetter herself, with a picnic basket in her arms.

"Come eat!" She called.

Toshiro's jaw dropped. FOOD. He immediately dropped the hammer he was holding and jumped off the roof. He began to run to her immediately, but stopped. He began walking casually, looking nonchalant and acting like he was doing Momo a favor by walking to her. She giggled, gave him a small smile, and started walking.

Toshiro was sure as hell confused.

_I thought she was mad...?_

They stopped on a grassy hill where a lone tree was standing. It was a cloudy day, but it was warm. It would probably rain soon.

Momo set down a blanket. She sat without hesitation. Toshiro stood for several seconds before he himself sat down.

They didn't touch the food. Toshiro wasn't even thinking about it, he was to busy studying Momo. She stared straight ahead, a small smile on her face.

_She looks...peaceful. _

Suddenly she stared at him and grabbed his hand.

He looked at their intertwined hands in bewilderment.

" I think you were meant to be a six year old...like fate or something."

Toshiro immediately took his hand away. He glared at the sky and exhaled in anger.

" That's ridiculous. I caused so much damage to everyone. I did things that are out of the question. I hurt Hyorinmaru, All of my men, The general, Some of the captains...you..."

He added the "you" part reluctantly. He felt like he was treading on dangerous waters already. But Momo didn't react angrily, she simply shook her head violently and took his hand again.

" You did some things that were wrong, but I believe that this was to teach you that you need to loosen up a little bit, and have some fun, like your friends do once in a while."

Toshiro was flabbergasted.

" I do fun things!" he argued. " I do lots of...."

Toshiro furrowed his eye brows. Had he ever done anything that was just for fun? Had he?

Momo smiled again. "Don't regret what you did... and I wasn't angry at you." She ruffled his hair.

He stared at her, expressionless. Suddenly he grabbed her other hand and pressed both her hands to his lips gently.

"Thank you." He murmured, never taking his eyes off her.

She smiled, blushing radiantly. This made Toshiro blush, and he released her hands like they were germs. Momo just laughed and took out a huge watermelon from the basket.

Things were okay, Toshiro decided. And, he felt like him and Momo's relationship had deepened. This made him smile, and he eagerly grabbed some watermelon.

" MINE!" he laughed sticking his tongue out at her. Momo's face lit up in radiance.

"You wish!"

**BLEACH**

This was the last chapter! IT'S DONE, DONE, DONE! I hope you liked this story! THANK YOU EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL BE WRITING AGAIN SOON! WOOT!

**-Kikyohater920alltheway**


End file.
